Key of the Twilight
by TwilightTreader
Summary: What happened in The World That Never Was before the keyblade master came to Castle Oblivion? Roxas wakes up outside the Nobody Headquarters, but what will happen after that? The behind the scenes story of what happened in Organization XIII.
1. Memory 1: Roxas

Memory 1: Roxas

He blinked, opening his eyes steadily. He looked up from his place on the ground and faintly recognized dark clouds rolling overhead in the night. The tops of large buildings rose to frame the view in an eerie, deserted kind of way. Silence was all around. Deep and foreboding. It seemed to him that no one was in this town. He sat up slowly, shaking his head with a hand over his eyes.

"What...is this place?" He wondered aloud, now taking in the view around him.

Alleys spread out from every space between the large looming buildings. Streetlights lit the way here and there, but that was probably the only decent lighting there was.

A crash came from the shadows, startling the boy who rose quickly to his feet. Empty boxed tumbled from an passage to his left, followed by something that looked like a shadow itself. Only it was moving. And it was coming right at him!

He wasn't sure why, but the thing gave him an uneasy feeling. Something in his stomach said he and the thing didn't get along...

Then suddenly in brief waves of light, as in reply to his feelings, he found two weapons come to his hands. He blinked. They looked like keys. Giant, intricately detailed keys. In his right hand, a white one and in his left, a black. To anyone else they might have seemed awkward and cumbersome, but he found that they fit quite comfortably in his hands. He couldn't help but feels comforted at their presence.

By now the little shadow stood in front of the boy. It cocked its head to the side seeming to look at him intensely with those glowing yellow eyes. The boy stood on guard with both keyblades at the ready. He was somewhat surprised when the thing simply ran away and disappeared in a wisp of darkness. He scratched his head questioningly with the hilt of a keyblade.

"What was that all about?"

Although looking a bit confused and little disappointed, he shrugged and turned his attention back to the skyline.

A little above the others stood a skyscraper with red lights fading in and out like some sort of beacon. If he wanted anything answered, he had to find someone first. He figured the tower would be the best place to start.


	2. Memory 2: Xemnas, the Superior

Memory 2: Xemnas, the Superior

Finding his way well enough through the quiet city, it wasn't long before he came to the skyscraper. Having ignored stray shadows that he'd passed along the way until now, he was surprised when he found someone actually standing before the building. Someone in a long black cloak who turned towards him as he approached.

"Ah. We've been expecting you. Surely you are the 'Key of Destiny'." The figure gestured to the keyblades still in the boy's hands.

The boy looked at his key-like weapons then back to the cloaked man.

"Key of Destiny?" he inquired.

"Of course," came the deep voiced reply , as the man descended the steps in front of the skyscraper. "It's an honor to meet you...Roxas." He bowed slightly.

"So. My name's Roxas, then?" the boy tilted his head seeming to get a feel for the name. "Sounds good enough."

He shrugged and let the keyblades fade in a wisp of light.

"Then it's true. You don't remember anything..." The cloaked man straightened himself once again.

Roxas blinked. "What?"

"Nothing to worry with for now..." was the only answer before the cloaked man pulled back his hood to reveal white hair and amber eyes. "I am Xemnas. Leader of the Organization."

"Organization?"

"Yes, we're a group of nobodies; those without hearts in this world that lies in neither darkness nor light. Roxas...You are like us. You lack a heart..."

Roxas's eye's widened. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Xemnas looked down at the boy. "It's the only reason the heartless have left you alone on your way here. Haven't you noticed? They don't attack because you have no heart for them to worry themselves with. Simple creatures actually..."

Both looked around them where heartless emanated from the shadows with no purpose behind their lurking whatsoever, before shifting their twitching bodies back to wince they came. None of them bothered the two in any way.

Roxas slowly turned back to Xemnas looking questioningly at his own hands. "So...how then..."

"Roxas. You were born above other nobodies. The others of the Organization are the same as you. In truth, all we really want is to reclaim our hearts so that we may truly exist again. We've all waited for you here so that you might join us."

Xemnas motioned around them and there appeared a circle of lesser nobodies who bowed before them with their lithe, white bodies.

"Won't you join or Organization then, Roxas? Help us further our dream to free ourselves from the nothingness we have become...After all, what else left is there for a nobody then to bond together with their brethren?"

Roxas thought it over silently for some time before nodding. "All right. . .I'll join this Organization. . .There doesn't seem much else I can do..."

Xemnas nodded solemnly and the two disappeared in a vortex of darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hee. I finally figured out that you have to add any writer's comments onto the main document for them to show up on FanFiction. Sorry, you guys. It's my first time submitting on here. I'm just now learning the ropes. ;

Well...tell me what you think. If you read this, you might as well review. 3 Please. It let's me know if anyone likes it. I'll keep going as long as one person comments on it. You know...if you don't click the little button down there it cries, right? No one wants to be mean to the poor little button: so review! XD


	3. Memory 3: Axel

Memory 3: Axel- A Flurry of Dancing Flames

They walked from the darkness and emerged in a completely different place from before.

"Welcome, Roxas, to The World That Never Was." Xemnas motioned around them briefly before signaling Roxas to follow.

Roxas looked around anxiously at the grandness of the place while trailing Xemnas absentmindedly.

"Um...So, where are we going exactly...uh, Leader, sir?" he said still trying to take in the view, not quite sure of what else to call the Superior.

Xemnas glanced back at the boy briefly taking note of Roxas's gaping as they continued through the vast hallways of their base.

"This place is our headquarters. You'll probably be spending some time here until you get settled in"

"That's okay...Wait! You mean I'll be staying _here_!" he said in shocked realization.

"You _are _one of the Organization...It's only logical you stay with the Organization."

Roxas blinked, "Well...I guess that _does_ make sense"

He felt kinda silly for not inferring this sooner.

"At least I won't get bored easily..." He thought to himself.

---------------------

The two walked rather silently the rest of the while, until Xemnas stopped at a large door at the end of a passage.

"Stay here momentarily. I'll be back soon..." the Superior said as he walked through the door.

Roxas caught a brief glimpse at five or so other cloaked members inside before Xemnas shut the door behind him.

The boy sighed trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. "There's no reason to get so worked up...you should have expected more. It is an 'Organization' after all..."

Roxas wondered just how many nobodies there actually were...Would they all be as inviting as Xemnas had been?

He couldn't help but crouch and put an ear to the door, trying to figure out the voices inside in his curiosity.

----------------------

"He's here. I had the dusks deliver him from Twilight Town." He recognized Xemnas's voice.

"You mean the keyblade kid is _here_?"

"If you had been listening earlier, Xigbar, you would have known that about five minutes ago like the rest of us."

Here the one he could name 'Xigbar' seemed to get upset at someone named 'Vexen', but he could _still _make out two others amongst the squabble.

"It seems your sense of smell is as keen as ever, Zexion."

"I suppose..."

Xemnas spoke up. "Enough! Xigbar, sit down!"

"I can't help that Vexen's a pansy..." Xigbar muttered.

Vexen scoffed.

"So, what do we do with the boy?" Another voice it seemed.

"He'll join our Organization." Xemnas said simply.

"But Superior! He's--" The voice faded away hesitantly.

---------------------

"Hey, Kid. Whatcha doin'?"

Roxas turned suddenly from his place at the door startled by the voice behind him.

He looked a little shaken but quickly regained his composure turning to meet another member of this Organization he seemed to have caught himself up with.

The person was...taking out the trash it seemed...

"Um...Well..." Roxas was temporarily at a loss of words, having been caught off guard in his eavesdropping.

"Hmm...you waitin' for those geezers in there or something?"

Roxas nodded hesitantly. "Xemnas.. um, the Leader said he'd be back soon and to wait here..."

The hooded man shook his head with a sigh. "He'll be in there forever. What are ya waiting for anyway?"

This person had a way of moving his hands as he talked. It was nice to see some sort of inflection while he couldn't see the face behind the cloak.

"I'm...joining the Organization."

"Ha! Really? That's great! Finally someone who doesn't seem like they've got something shoved up their ---eh..." He paused. "Heh...Ignore that."

He flipped back his hood with a wide grin. His face was framed by flaming red hair and his eyes were a vibrant emerald that almost seemed to glow with enthusiasm.

"Name's Axel. How 'bout you say we ditch those guys for awhile and I show you around. Besides..." He reached out a gloved hand. "I'm sure they'll come get you if they need you for something. I'll take responsibility if we get in trouble."

Axel smirked.

"Um...are you sure that's okay?" Roxas hesitated a little.

"Pft. Of course. I don't care. I'm used to trouble!"

Both laughed a bit before Roxas took his hand.

"I'm Roxas."

"Sounds good. Nice to meet you, Roxas!"

A nod from the boy as Axel helped pull him to his feet.

"So...How come you're so used to trouble, Axel?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that people do crazy things when their bored _out of their minds_!" He withdrew after the last bit and sighed deeply to point out the extent of his ennui. "But I guess no one else appreciates my creativeness." He gave a mock look of disappointment and shrugged.

"I'd appreciate your creativeness..." Roxas smiled really enjoying how animated Axel seemed compared to how Xemnas had acted.

Axel looked down at Roxas. "You know, I really like you, Roxas. It may be just me, but I get the feeling that we could be quite a team."

"Really?" Roxas blinked at the thought of making a friend already.

"Really." Axel smiled. He tended to do that a lot it seemed. Roxas like Axel, too. He seemed a fairly easy person to get along with and he had a lively attitude.

The two glanced at the door of the room next to them. "So, you going to wait here?"

Roxas thought about it a second before replying nonchalantly, "No. Like you said, they can come get me if they need me..."

"All right! That's what I'm talking about!" Axel gave Roxas a playful punch to the arm with his free hand. "In that case let's head that way!" He motioned to the hallway stretching out before them. "I'll show you around a bit. Who knows maybe we'll find something else to do along the way..."

Roxas nodded and the two headed down the hallway together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright. Sorry for the slight delay but here's Chapter 3 up and runnin'! Hope everyone still likes it. Axel's in there now. Things are sure to heat up! XD And yes. He meets Roxas while taking out the trash.

While Roxas is listening in to the conversation, you hear the first six members inside: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion. Personally I think this group is probably the main core of the Organization. Just my thoughts...even though they don't seem to get along all too well.

Oh, and when Vexen criticizes Xigbar of not listening, I meant that Zexion had already told them about it, but Xiggy wasn't paying attention. o.o; Zexion has a brilliant sense of smell and can tell when someone is close by. :O

Well... Hope you liked chapter 3! Please review!


End file.
